


Just Memories

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th place in EFP's contest "Quattro numeri una storia", Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Voldemort è appena morto, ma non tutti riescono a festeggiare...





	Just Memories

 

Le urla di giubilo si udivano anche dalla riva del Lago Nero.

Voldemort era morto; avevano vinto.

Era finita.

Allora perché lui non riusciva ad essere felice?

La risposta era talmente ovvia che non c'era nemmeno bisogno di pensare.

Hogwarts era distrutta, centinaia di persone erano morte...

Era davvero giusto festeggiare?

«Ehi...».

Oliver Baston si voltò in direzione della voce.

Angelina.

«Ehi» ripeté, con scarso entusiasmo.

«Che fai qui, tutto solo? Non vieni a festeggiare la vittoria con noi?» gli chiese Angelina Johnson, sedendosi cauta a terra.

Come per tutti, la battaglia per lei era stata davvero tremenda.

La ragazza aveva rischiato parecchie volte la vita, nel corso della notte.

La brutta ferita che faceva bella mostra di sé sulla sua tempia ne era la prova lampante.

«Festeggiare... Come potrei? Come è possibile festeggiare, dopo che tutte quelle persone sono morte?».

Angelina non parlò, volgendo lo sguardo verso il campo di Quidditch - o almeno quello che ne rimaneva.

«Ricordi quante partite abbiamo giocato in quel campo?» mormorò improvvisamente.

Baston fissò anch'egli il campo, ancora avvolto dalle fiamme.

«Già... Bei tempi, quelli. Ricordi quando Harry ha quasi inghiottito il Boccino d'Oro?».

 Angelina rise al ricordo; ma la sua era una risata priva di allegria.

«E quella partita vinta in appena cinque minuti? Ricordi quanto abbiamo riso, insieme a George e...» si zittì improvvisamente, le lacrime che le inondavano gli occhi scuri.

Oliver la strinse in un abbraccio.

«E' così ingiusto!» singhiozzò lei.

Il ragazzo non riusciva a dire nulla, continuando a darle pacche di incoraggiamento sulle spalle, quasi in modo meccanico.

«Mi ha salvato la vita, sai? Fred. E anche George. E' proprio vero... I gemelli fanno sempre le stesse cose» sussurrò Angelina tra i singhiozzi.

Oliver annuì, deglutendo a fatica.

«Povero George... Mi chiedo come farà, ora» disse, alla fine.

Angelina fece spallucce, cercando di ricomporsi.

«Come tutti. Continuerà a vivere. O almeno, ci proverà».

I due rimasero in silenzio, a guardare l'immagine riflessa di tutta quella distruzione nelle scure acque del Lago Nero.

«Mi mancheranno tutti così tanto... Anche quelli che non ho mai conosciuto» disse Angelina dopo un po', asciugandosi gli occhi.

Oliver annuì di nuovo.

«Sì... Sì, credo che anche per me sarà così. Non penso che potrò mai dimenticare quanto è successo oggi. Né le persone che sono morte... Merlino, molti di loro erano così giovani!» mormorò, scosso da un brivido.

Angelina si alzò in piedi.

«Credo che andrò dagli altri, ora. Sono più che certa che starmene da sola a rimuginare... Beh... Penso che mi farebbe impazzire».

Lo fissò, in attesa.

«Tu che fai? Vieni con me?».

Baston scosse il capo.

«No. Al momento questa solitudine mi piace. Chissà, magari domani riuscirò a festeggiare. Ma oggi... Oggi, per me, sarà sempre il giorno in cui mi siederò da qualche parte a... _rimuginare._ Rimuginerò e ricorderò. Lo devo a tutti loro, Angelina».

Tornò a fissare il lago, udendo i passi della ragazza allontanarsi da lui.

Sorrise triste.

In fondo, quella solitudine iniziava a piacergli davvero.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Valutazione Giudici.**  
>  Just Memories - ladymisteria ... 4° classificata  
> Stile: 6.5/10  
> Caratterizzazione: 7/10  
> Originalità: 5.5/10  
> Gradimento Personale: 7/10  
> Punti Bonus: 3/3  
> Totale: 38/53
> 
> Dal punto di vista grammaticale, la storia non pecca di errori gravi.  
> Innanzi tutto, due cose hanno catturato la mia attenzione: un errore e una “svista”. L’errore di cui parlo è questo: «... e la brutta ferita che faceva bella mostra di sè ne era la prova lampante». Quel “sè” andava messo con l’accento acuto e non con l’accento grave come lo hai scritto tu. La “svista” si trova nell’ultima frase: «Ma sono certa che se starò ancora due minuti immersa in questa "solitudine"... Beh... penso che impazzirò». Quello “starò” non è un errore dal punto di vista grammaticale, ma credo che se avessi usato il verbo “rimanere” al posto del verbo “stare”, la frase sarebbe stata più scorrevole e musicale. Il verbo “stare” indica lo stare fisicamente in un posto; il verbo “rimanere”, invece, indica il rimanere emotivamente e psicologicamente da qualche parte. E’ pur vero che Angelina si trovava in quel luogo sia emotivamente che fisicamente, ma nel contesto credo che tu volessi parlare del suo stato emotivo.  
> Per quanto riguarda la punteggiatura ho notato alcuni piccoli errori.  
> Nella frase «Aveva rischiato parecchie volte la vita, e la brutta ferita che faceva...» non c’era bisogno d’inserire la virgola dal momento che era già presente la “e” congiunzione.  
> Nelle frasi «Non credo che potrò mai dimenticare quanto è successo oggi. Né le persone che sono morte...» e «Magari non sarò dell'umore migliore. Ma sono certa che se starò ancora due minuti immersa in questa "solitudine"... Beh... penso che impazzirò» hai inserito un punto dove, invece, sarebbe stata più appropriata una virgola.  
> -1 punto. 
> 
> Come stile, beh... il tuo stile è semplice. Non usi un linguaggio ricercato e complesso, piuttosto è scorrevole e facile da capire. Questo un po’ ti ha penalizzata perché, secondo il mio parere, bisogna sempre mantenere uno stile ricercato ma contemporaneamente facile. Per questo ti tolgo 3.5 punti, non perché non apprezzi il tuo modo di scrivere, ma perché credo che mantenendo uno stile piuttosto “elementare” non sia possibile esprimere a pieno alcune situazioni o sentimenti che, il più delle volte, richiedono periodi e vocaboli maggiormente complessi. 
> 
> Arrivando alla caratterizzazione dei personaggi, ho ancora qualcosa da ridire.  
> Credo che, per quanto riguarda Baston, tu abbia fatto centro. Mi piace il modo in cui lo hai caratterizzato, più che altro perché hai mantenuto in lui un certo tipo di comportamento dall’inizio della storia fino alla fine. Si è dimostrato scosso e triste per gli eventi appena accaduti e non ha cambiato repentinamente il proprio umore nemmeno quando Angelina è andata a parlargli; per questo è stato coerente dall’inizio alla fine.  
> Nel caratterizzare Angelina, invece, hai perso un po’ la strada. Quando lei arriva sulle sponde del Lago Nero, sembra felice per la vittoria appena ottenuta, intenta com’è a festeggiare; parlando poi con Oliver, emerge il suo sgomento per coloro i quali hanno perso la vita e la felicità che la invadeva fino a poco prima sembra essere scomparsa del tutto. Questo comportamento non è propriamente sbagliato, ma credo che il tuo errore sia stato quello di farle cambiare umore in maniera troppo drastica. O, per lo meno, questo è quello che lasci intendere.  
> -3 punti.  
> Scusami se potrò sembrarti “severa”, ma caratterizzare perfettamente un personaggio credo sia la base principale di una storia. 
> 
> Passando all’originalità... è stata molto carina la trama che hai inventato con ciò che è uscito fuori dai pacchetti scelti, eppure non è molto originale. Sarà lo scenario, sarà la guerra, sarà il dolore... tutto questo è qualcosa di scontato e caderci in pieno è un qualcosa che capita a tutti (me compresa), di questo puoi star tranquilla!  
> -4.5 punti  
> Però ho apprezzato davvero la tua storia! Come ti ho già detto, è stata molto carina anche se malinconica al tempo stesso. Davvero sentimentale.  
> E per quanto riguarda i punti bonus, li hai ottenuti a pieno.


End file.
